


内勤外勤恋爱真难

by BlueLibrary



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: ABO设定, M/M, 喵美丽 - Freeform, 特工paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLibrary/pseuds/BlueLibrary
Summary: 喵美丽lofter旧文备份特工paro + ABO AU外勤Alpha埃斯蒂尼安与内勤Omega艾默里克





	内勤外勤恋爱真难

内勤外勤恋爱真难

埃斯蒂尼安 × 艾默里克

特工paro + ABO AU

外勤Alpha埃斯蒂尼安与内勤Omega艾默里克

“目标在这层楼么？”

外勤特工埃斯蒂尼安悄声与他的内勤联络着，给手枪换上了新的弹匣。他将抵住防火门的保镖尸体踢到一旁，探头往外张望了一下，以确认没有其他人在楼道内巡视。

“不，不在这层……他在楼上，走廊尽头的那间屋子。记住，不要乘电梯，从右手边的安全通道可以上去……楼梯拐角处有两名持枪警卫，出口外还有三个……”耳机那头传来艾默里克敲击键盘的声音，“他房间的门禁已经解锁了，待会用你那张万用卡就能打开。”

“了解。”

埃斯蒂尼安尽可能不制造出太大动静地将楼梯间内的两位彪形大汉放倒的时候，再一次在心底默默夸奖了一遍他这位永远可靠的内勤。无论他身处哪里，在什么时候与对方通讯，监控室那边总能得到艾默里克的回应。他似乎在总部的监视器前二十四小时时刻待命，仅仅依靠红茶就能够不需要睡眠永远维持清醒。甚至还能避免发情期，埃斯蒂尼安有时候怀疑身为Omega的艾默里克每天不仅往红茶里放糖浆还放了抑制剂。

“小心门口那个棕色皮肤的家伙，和他拉开距离，资料显示他是个近身格斗的专家，退役之前是连续三年的自由搏击冠军……剩下两个人往另一个方向巡逻了，你干掉他之后应该还有充足的时间解决他们。”

“那就试试这个刚发的新玩意吧——要是我在另外两个赶来之前还没杀死那个什么专家，就是你弄来的破装备不合格。”

埃斯蒂尼安从外套胸前摘下夹在口袋边缘的钢笔，蹑手蹑脚地把门开了一道小缝。艾默里克说的那个格斗专家此时正背对着他，虽然偷袭可能比不上正面硬碰硬光彩，但是他并不介意自己到底是用何种方法取得胜利。他拔下笔帽，套在笔杆的末端，右手反手紧握住钢笔，朝对方颈椎某块明显凸起下方猛地狠狠扎进去。准备回身还击的保镖狰狞地瞪着他，充血的眼珠几乎快要从眼眶里蹦出来。尚未等他落下高举的拳头，他的动作便兀然一滞，瞳孔涣散地倒了下去。

“感觉如何？快反馈一下试用体验。”

“说好的电击功能呢？你之前不是说瞬时电流可以击杀一头牛么？怎么没有……”埃斯蒂尼安从倒下的专家后颈拔出钢笔，刚刚释放毒剂的地方开始逐渐变黑，药效发挥作用的速度比想象的还要快，“这是个残次品，我要向后勤部投诉。”

“那是你压根没看使用说明，说明书里说的很清楚，向右旋笔帽才是电击，你刚才拧反了。注意，那两个现在回来了。”

艾默里克似乎早就料到了他会这么抱怨，一边不紧不慢地解释，一边镇定自若地向搭档报告敌人的动向，顺便还有闲心捧起桌上的热饮喝一小口。

“说明书太长了，字还那么小，看着眼睛疼。”

说话间，望见同伴倒地的另外两名保镖朝这边跑了过来。埃斯蒂尼安一枪射穿正准备开火的左边那个的手掌，拉扯过对方以挡住右侧而来的匕首，然后枪口抵在失手从背后刺死同伴的那位的下颌处，毫不留情地扣动了扳机。外勤并不想在目标以外的龙套身上花费过多时间，他撇下这两具尸体，径直往目标所在的房间走去。

“我怎么觉得这门好像刚刚被打开过……”

门锁发出认证通过的咔哒声时，埃斯蒂尼安小声地和那边的内勤嘟哝了一句。他的直觉一向很准，艾默里克不敢疏忽大意，急忙叫他留神可能存在的埋伏。

“那你等一会，先别慌着进去，我调一下里面的监控。”

“没关系，”外勤给手枪上了膛，“他要是在门后面，我就直接打碎他的脑袋。”

没等内勤大声警告他上面要求生擒的指示，埃斯蒂尼安已经先行一步，一脚踢开了门，然后瞄准屋内闪现的人影，对方也反应迅速地抬手打算自保。就在两人几乎要同时开枪的瞬间，却被来自总部的军需官喝止：

“看清楚再动手啊！是自己人！”

埃斯蒂尼安花了好一会才适应屋内昏暗的环境，以及终于分辨出与室内情状完美融入的沙里贝尔。

“怎么是你……目标呢？”

“我进来的时候他就已经溜了。”

说着，来自苍穹骑士团的外勤指了指大开的窗户，还有固定在窗台上用被单布条绑成的直通地面的安全绳。

“所以目标是进了这里么，艾默里克？”

“按照沿街摄像头的记录，的确是这里没错了。”内勤那边敲击键盘的声音一直没有停歇，“他似乎是偷偷溜出去和情人幽会了。情报显示他近期正在被组织严加看管，门口设置的保镖可能也是为了防备他逃走，可是还是没能阻止他。”

“爱情可真是伟大啊。”

埃斯蒂尼安和沙里贝尔站在街边，抬头看了看不停闪烁着的硕大粉红色招牌，然后不约而同地望向对方。刺眼艳俗的灯光投映在他们脸上，深一块浅一块看上去非常滑稽。

“这是什么地方……‘Love Hotel’……”

“总之怎么看都不是我们两个来的地方就对了。”沙里贝尔嫌弃地瞥了一眼埃斯蒂尼安，“就算是任务需要，我也不想跟你一起假扮情侣。我是个取向正常的Alpha。”

白头发的外勤特工不甘示弱地挑眉道：“你以为我很想跟你一起么，‘滥杀无辜’。”

“请对我有起码的尊重好吗？这任务已经持续一个月了，一个月，还需要我重复多少遍我的代号！是‘残忍无情’，‘残忍无情’好么！”

埃斯蒂尼安撇撇嘴没有理会对方，眨了眨右眼打开了全息屏幕，开始查看总部还有那些暂时没有任务在身的外勤。

“就算和陆行鸟一起也比你好。”

“可不是么，这句话我原样奉还给你。”还在为刚才喊错代号的事情而气愤的沙里贝尔也转头联系起苍穹骑士团那边的内勤，“反正这次是你们配合我们行动，这个不起眼的支线任务就你去做好了，‘屠龙者’——我可要把宝贵的时间用在重要的主线上。他们的头目往北去了，我得去那边支援‘冷火’。”

“知道这次你们才是主角了——你赶紧走吧，越快越好。”

埃斯蒂尼安拖长了音节，赶苍蝇似的挥挥手，而后接通了内勤那边的无线电：“喂，艾默里克，是我……是的，‘心狠手辣’要走，现在需要一个外勤，时间的话越快越好……对，一个就够了，苍穹那边的不要。”

“喂，你没记住就算了，不要自己再乱编一个啊，混蛋！”

“不是这个么？”埃斯蒂尼安看上去稍微认真些地回忆了一下，“……啊，我想起来了，‘丧心病狂’，你尽管走吧，总部说很快就派人过来。”

觉得自己受到了侮辱的沙里贝尔在抛下这位讨厌的支援前，先给神殿骑士团那边打了一个投诉电话，情绪激动地控诉了埃斯蒂尼安的恶劣行为。

“你以为我很想喊你的代号吗？初中二年级的水平，不能再多了！”

说着，来自苍穹骑士团的“残忍无情”阁下朝埃斯蒂尼安翻了一个比其他人都要明显的白眼，然后摇上车窗，径直往出城的方向开去。

埃斯蒂尼安按照之前和总部那边约定好的地点，在酒店附近的咖啡厅等接替沙里贝尔的外勤与他会合。他在那里坐了一个小时，碍于店员几乎要把他烫出窟窿的灼热注视一连要了三杯咖啡，才终于等到拿着作为暗号的诗集出现在他对面的搭档。他抬头瞥了一眼，差点把嘴里的东西吐出来。

“你怎么到这来了？”

面对埃斯蒂尼安的低声责问，艾默里克倒是很淡定。他微笑着向店员要了一杯棉花糖热巧克力，把手套围巾摘下来放在膝盖上。

“我为什么不能过来？你这边不是差人手么，所以我就来了。”

“可是你是内勤。”

“我受过专业训练，而且也有代号呢——我不会拖你后腿的。”

这个理由很充分，埃斯蒂尼安觉得不太好反驳。他准备再次确认一遍在外出任务的外勤的名单，却发现系统好像由于维护暂时关闭了。

“总部网络怎么回事，被入侵了么？你要不要回去看看？”

“是我出来前把权限交给上级了，目前是他们在暂时管理，应该是取消了你的读取资格。”艾默里克转头对店员道了声谢，抱着杯子吹了吹热气，“毕竟理论上调配外勤只能由控制室那边决定。”

埃斯蒂尼安小声咒骂了两句，仍然盘算着找个理由把他打发回去。从一开始就是内勤的艾默里克从来没有外出执行过任务，一直都在后方坐镇——他并没有怀疑对方能力的意思——可万一有个什么三长两短，外勤并不怕总部会降下什么处分，只是他肯定会无法原谅自己。

“你还是回去吧，艾默里克。目标怎么看都是个外强中干的家伙，我一个人可以搞定；而且要是没有你在监控室指挥，我总觉得很不习惯。”

“一个Alpha独自去情侣酒店看上去太奇怪了，万一大堂里有他们的人，一定会对你起疑的。至于监控指挥，这个你放心好了。”

内勤显然是有备而来，他翻开带来的接头用的诗集，里面被挖去了很大一块凹槽，他几乎从不离手甚至在吃饭时还在看的平板电脑正躺在其中。

“不用担心，这个已经连接了整栋酒店的所有监控摄像头。至于目标房内的情况，根据酒店客房登记系统还有大堂录像来看，应该是在1225房间。等我们进去后，我会遥控飞虫监视器贴到他们房间的窗户上，就算拉上了窗帘，也可以通过传感头的热探测功能和电脑内置的恢复算法实时复原室内的情况。”艾默里克一边滔滔不绝地说着，一边从大衣口袋里掏出一枚和真实昆虫差不多大小的器件，递到埃斯蒂尼安面前，“是后勤部的新发明，看起来很不错吧？”

外勤不得不承认，那个监视器确实非常逼真，以至于让他感到一阵恶寒。看起来艾默里克做的准备似乎比他还要充分，他已经兴致勃勃地开始为搭档介绍起为活捉目标而设计的数种方案，每种对应不同的实际情况，甚至还考虑到了如果酒店突发火警时该怎么在拥挤的疏散人群中进行抓捕。

“你是不是想得太多了一点……”

埃斯蒂尼安把飞虫监视器还给内勤，看他抬头把杯子里的热巧克力一饮而尽，优雅地拿起纸巾抹抹嘴，抬手示意店员买单。

“我要保证你的任务能够万无一失地进行，当然得多想一些。”

岂止是一些。埃斯蒂尼安叹了一口气，知道这次是肯定拗不过艾默里克了，他看起来是铁了心要出这次外勤。他默默地告诉自己，在交手之前一定得先留意一下对方的子弹是否充足，至少必须能保证他自保才行。

“话说你刚才到底用了什么办法，让那个前台能把我们安排到这一层？”埃斯蒂尼安跟着艾默里克从电梯里出来，终于忍不住问了一句，“我去问的时候她明明不是很痛快地说这里是不能指定房间号的。”

走在前面的内勤刷开房门，进去之后的第一件事就是打开换气用的上层飘窗，研究该如何把监视器放飞到目标所在的房间去。

“这个简单，我就跟她说我是特意到这里来，有非常重要的事情要做。”艾默里克踩在桌上，几乎半个身体探出窗外，手指在平板电脑上划动，专注地遥控着飞虫的走向，“我说我原本是个站街的Omega，受尽了侮辱和白眼，在认识你这个Alpha之后第一次体会到了爱和温暖，有了想要改变自己人生的想法，今天终于鼓足勇气准备向你求婚。她听了我的故事后便眼泪汪汪地为我加油，说你看上去并不像是那么温柔的人，顺便问我能不能帮上什么忙。我就告诉她12是我的幸运数字，希望十二楼能为我带来好运。她想都没想就答应了，还很贴心地祝我成功。”

“所以你是在出发前还为自己编了一套人设么？”

埃斯蒂尼安本来想嘱咐他小心一点，可一开口就变成了别的。

“难道外勤出任务时不会弄很多假身份吗？”内勤扶着搭档的肩膀从桌上跳下来，调取监视器传回的画面，“是不是听起来非常合理，还有点感人？”

“这个也就只能骗骗不谙世事的小姑娘了。”

埃斯蒂尼安嗤笑着摇摇头，凑过去瞥了一眼，接着立刻挪开了视线。

“我从没见过这种受虐狂的目标，”外勤因为监控视频里传来的鞭打和随即而来的叫声停顿了一会，“他们的头目把他严加看管，大概是怕他被人刑讯逼供的时候直接激动到什么都说出来了吧。”

“很有可能。我觉得对他的审讯可以交给‘残忍无情’阁下，肯定能够获得非常好的效果。”艾默里克倒是饶有兴趣地开始做记录，“他的情人似乎对他所在的组织一无所知，我们应该不需要把她也牵扯进来。”

“那你的意思是等他们干完这炮出来再把他带走？”

埃斯蒂尼安瞅了瞅客房附赠的水果，抓起来啃了一大口，果肉在嘴里嚼得嘎吱嘎吱响。

“按照他们现在这个进度，估计得等到天亮了——你果然还是太好心了，不适合当外勤——你就不怕目标半夜偷偷溜走吗？”

“放心，他们房间的门禁已经被我关掉了，就算是拿房卡也打不开。而且只要目标的活动范围超出限定区域，监控就会向我们报警。”

内勤看起来信心十足，埃斯蒂尼安也就没再说话。两人坐在情侣酒店灯光暧昧的房间里，盯着液晶屏幕上高潮迭起的实时监控，有点不知道接下来该聊点什么。

“艾默里克？”

埃斯蒂尼安看到屏幕上出现了来电提醒，备注名显示电话是从总部打来的，于是朝浴室的方向喊了一声，可是很显然里面的内勤并没有听见，回答他的只有淋浴的流水声。

他们面面相觑地在目标快乐的嚎叫声中坐了一个小时，屋内混着说不出香水味道的暖风吹得内勤的脸开始泛红。他不太自然地摸了摸后颈，然后以不舒服为由跑去洗澡了。

既然他不在的话，我帮他接一下总可以吧。外勤没有多想就按下接听键，然后对着啰里啰唆说了半天都没提到重点的上级强行耐住性子嗯嗯啊啊了半天，才终于送走了瘟神。其实根本就没有什么重要的事情，还特意大半夜打过来。他愤愤腹诽着，随手点开了屏幕上的其他应用程序。

“埃斯蒂尼安，你怎么在动我的平板电脑？”

艾默里克从浴室里出来，看到趴在桌边正用食指不断在屏幕上划动的搭档，立刻冲上去，打算把东西夺回来。早有防备的外勤灵活地闪避了对方实际上慢悠悠的袭击，然后扬了扬手里的战利品。

“没想到我们了不起的内勤平时还会搜索这些。”他一边坏笑着，一边大声朗读历史记录的内容，“‘Omega被标记时有哪些注意事项’，‘被标记后是否需要调整抑制剂的服用量’，‘Alpha的一般成结时间有多久’……”

“够了！”

埃斯蒂尼安结结实实地吃到了艾默里克精准打击到他脸上的枕头，发现羞愤的内勤连耳尖都已经变得通红，更加变本加厉地笑着揶揄起来：“你就这么想被人标记吗？”

“我作为一个Omega，想被喜欢的Alpha标记，有什么问题么？我为了给自己多创造一点机会，特意从总部跑出来出外勤，难道有错吗？”

艾默里克梗着脖子申辩道，发烫的区域也逐渐从他的尖耳朵往下蔓延。这是埃斯蒂尼安第一次见他这么激动，这让他不免为自己刚才的言行短暂地反省了一秒钟。但是很快他就捕捉到了内勤话里的蛛丝马迹，仔细琢磨了一下，接着就轮到他瞋目结舌了。

“你是说你故意跑来出外勤是为了……”

“为了在不耽误任务的情况下和你见见面。”已经开始自暴自弃的艾默里克叹了口气，从他的搜索记录被翻出来的那一刻起，他就没有任何颜面可言了，“我主动跟上面申请到这里来，其实总部还有其他外勤，但是我不是很想看到别的……”

“看到别的人跟我一起到情侣酒店去？”

埃斯蒂尼安看到艾默里克点了点头，沉默着把平板电脑放回到桌上。他想起之前自己出过的那些桃色任务——虽然他以他的小埃斯蒂尼安发誓，他真的和目标什么都没发生，那些人不是Alpha就是Beta，而且他还没跟人聊几句就被嫌弃地撇下，最后都是靠着武力解决问题的——但是天知道在监控室的艾默里克给他发布任务时是什么感受。

“那你为什么当初执意要到内勤那边去？”这是他眼下确确实实最疑惑的事情，“又没有任何规定说Omega不准做外勤，而且我记得你参加训练的时候各项成绩也合格了。”

“我那时脑袋被糖浆糊住了，以为如果我转到幕后，也许就能成为保护利剑的坚盾，也许你就能注意到我。可到头来我只能通过无线电听听你的声音罢了。”

艾默里克看起来似乎在后悔之前的错误决定。他没再看埃斯蒂尼安，低头检查了一下有没有新的消息，然后把平板电脑收了起来。

“你从那个时候就对我有意思了么？”

埃斯蒂尼安觉得自己的这个问题问出来蠢极了，被提问的内勤也对此抱有同感。

“神殿骑士团的外勤那么多，你以为你为什么总是能分到最新的武器，总是能优先联系到总部控制室，总是敷衍任务报告还可以免于上面的批评？”

埃斯蒂尼安得承认他之前的确疏忽了这些细节，甚至养成了习惯当作是理所当然。抛开艾默里克提到的这些，他还记起了很多别的事，像是他任务结束后去向他的内勤抱怨写报告太麻烦的时候，对方总是能为他预备好一杯热腾腾的红茶；像是他顺口提到的对新武器不满意的地方，在下一次出勤之前都能够得到解决；像是他突然改变计划另辟蹊径时，监控室那边从不对此提出质疑，而是配合他的任性行为。不是每个外勤都能够得到这样的待遇，这些统统是他独一份的特殊关照。

想到这里的外勤觉得自己刚才说的话简直就是混球的发言。他有点抱歉地起身，走到艾默里克身旁，绕过他的腰际，圈住了对方。万幸的是永远都对他宽宏大量的内勤并没有拒绝，接受了他的拥抱。

“我之前以为你根本没动过任何心思，毕竟你看上去时时刻刻都在忙，根本没空谈恋爱。”他在内勤脑后说着，声音听不太清，仿佛是猫咪咕噜咕噜的腹语，“而且我一直觉得我跟你肯定没戏，我在总部的时间还没有露琪亚那家伙四分之一多，她那个Alpha整天在你眼前晃悠，我还以为你会先看上她。”

艾默里克皱了皱眉头，但是对方并没有看到：“露琪亚是个好姑娘，你不要这么说人家。况且我那么忙有一多半都是怪你。”

埃斯蒂尼安凑近他的后颈嗅了嗅，闻到一股自腺体散发出的像是新烤出来的松饼的香甜味道。他之前从没闻到过艾默里克的信息素气味，出于对外勤生命安全的责任感，他的内勤对自己的控制达到了近乎变态的程度。他从来没见过哪个Omega恨不得整天把抑制剂直接加上糖兑水喝，更不要提一年三百六十五天不间断工作连半点发情的迹象都没有。

“你是不是发情期到了，艾默里克？你现在闻起来像是块蛋糕。”松饼的气味很不错，埃斯蒂尼安忍不住深深吸了一口气，“我记得最新的那条搜索记录是‘发情期提前但抑制剂不够时该怎么办’……”

“我出总部的时候走得急，没带多少出来，刚才已经用完了。”

内勤的体温确实正在升高，埃斯蒂尼安觉得他抱起来暖融融的，这样的触感很不错，尤其是在落雪的天气。他下意识收紧了臂弯，让自己更靠近对方一点。

“还用问该怎么办么？”外勤温热的吐息落在艾默里克脖颈后的那块脆弱皮肤上，“当然是我来把你直接标记啊。”

他散发出自己的信息素，将他的内勤温柔地包裹起来。房间里顿时弥漫着一股饮品店的味道。艾默里克想念起他放在总部监控室桌上的马克杯，深呼吸了几口仔细品味起空气里淡淡的茶叶气息。

“伊修加德奶茶味的信息素？你也比我好不了多少啊，埃斯蒂尼安。”内勤咂咂嘴，故意作出一副吹毛求疵的样子，“一点糖都没放，太苦了。”

“这种甜度的奶茶配松饼不是刚刚好么？”

埃斯蒂尼安没有和艾默里克计较，只是拥着他滚到了床上，褪去了两人的衣物。也许是信息素的作用，Omega摸上去比刚才更烫了一些，他的发热症状变得愈发明显，汗流浃背地咬牙抑制住随时都可能漏出来的呻吟。外勤的爱抚短暂离开他身体的间隙，他甚至有些冲昏头脑地蜷起双腿磨蹭起对方的腰侧，似乎在主动索取着些什么。埃斯蒂尼安往内勤下身隐秘的位置摸索，触到湿漉漉的一片，索性伸出手指开始谨慎地往没开拓过的秘境深处探寻。

“嘴上还说嫌没放糖太苦，可是这里已经彻底暴露了你的真实想法了。”

Alpha在身下人的胸前舔弄流连，又加入了一根手指，朝能够激起内勤不自主战栗的敏感点继续戳弄。然而艾默里克不愧是艾默里克，即使被绵延的快感和期望被填满的渴求淹没，也仍然能够在颤抖的轻哼中抓紧最后一线理智，对搭档予以反击。

“我其实比较喜欢无花果奶冻……”

“这里没有无花果奶冻，只有小埃斯蒂尼安，你就先将就一下吧。”

说着，外勤抽回手指，在离开前坏心眼地在柔软的肠壁上又抠挖了几次，如愿获得了毫无作用的抗议和难耐的催促。埃斯蒂尼安扶住Omega的腰身，将自己早就抬起头的性器缓缓送了进去。感谢发情期自然分泌的体液，进入的过程并没有预想中那么困难，内勤兴奋愉悦地抓挠着对方的后背，像是对刚才恶劣行为的一点微不足道的报复。直到Alpha终于整根没入时，两人颇有默契地同时发出了满足的叹息，保持着插入的姿势拥抱了一会，好像他们已经为这个时刻绕了一大圈弯路，等待了很久。艾默里克搂住他的外勤的脖子，在活塞运动开始前贴着他的额头落下一枚滚烫的吻。

“那好，我要额外多加十勺糖浆。”

艾默里克醒来的时候下意识看了一眼时间，才发现自己其实根本没有睡多久。发情热已经退去，被标记之后的满足感让他周身沉浸在前所未有的松快中，精神状态也变好了不少。他回想起Alpha在他的腺体上咬下去的瞬间，觉得靠着胡编乱造的剧情人物得到的前台姑娘珠泪滚滚的祝福好像真的起了作用。

内勤伸手准备摸摸那块还在散发着微弱松饼气味的地方，却发现自己动作有些艰难。大概压根就没睡着的埃斯蒂尼安正从背后搂住他，鼻尖抵在他脑后磨蹭着，似乎还在不满足地嗅着信息素的味道。意识到怀中人已经醒来，外勤放下了还揣在手里时常瞥上几眼的平板电脑，目标房间的骇人动静已经渐渐平息下来。

“我估计他们差不多了——光是抽鞭子就抽了大半个晚上。”埃斯蒂尼安欠身吻了吻艾默里克的眼睛，“待会我们按照之前的计划行事吧。”

Omega勉强从搭档的禁锢下抽出一只胳膊，用指腹摩挲着对方眼下的青黑。

“你一直都没合眼吗？”

“还好，就是目标叫得太难听了点。”外勤笑着捉过他的手放到自己唇边，“只要吸一吸你身上的蛋糕味就好了。”

埃斯蒂尼安在走廊里推着放满更换用床单毛巾之类物品的小车，尽可能慢地往目标所在的房间走去。途中突然从被套下探出脑袋的艾默里克朝他晃了晃手里的平板电脑，示意他一切已经准备就绪。

“这里的监控系统会暂时瘫痪十分钟左右，我想对你来说应该已经足够了吧？”

“三分钟就行。”

“目标和他的女伴现在正在房间里，设置在窗户上的飞虫监视器显示，昨天晚上他一共被皮鞭打了五十三下，并且一直处于极度兴奋的状态，这也许和他之前的童年经历或者宗教信仰有关……”

埃斯蒂尼安皱着眉打断了他：“你有必要把每个目标的各种情况都了解得这么清楚么？”

“通过对数据库补充更多的样本，能够提高总部超级计算机的预测能力。”

“哦，是么？”Alpha笑道，“那数据库有没有记录下昨天晚上房间里信息素浓度变化，好方便以后预测你的发情期——或者是高潮的次数也唔……”

内勤面不改色地抓起手边的毛巾塞进了搭档的嘴里。

“知道你最聪明了，少说两句吧，小心咬到舌头。”

埃斯蒂尼安把毛巾吐出来，扳过艾默里克的肩膀，在他后颈的位置象征性地轻咬了一下：“看来你这么快就忘记被标记的时候自己是什么样了，教训还是不够深刻。”

Omega有些动摇，只好顾左右而言他，赶紧把话题转移开。

“埃斯蒂尼安你动作稍微小一点——从刚才起你已经崩掉了三颗扣子了。”

“谁知道储藏间的制服都是这种尺码的！”埃斯蒂尼安把内勤的脑袋按下去，“后面的场面你就不需要看了。”

艾默里克的声音在床单下面听起来闷闷的：“我在监视器前看得还少吗……”

目前身份是酒店清扫人员的埃斯蒂尼安并没有理会他的内勤毫无力度的反驳，从口袋里掏出房卡，向内推开一条小缝，而后举枪打断了屋内反锁的门链。

“早上好，客房服务——”

— END —


End file.
